


Skeletal Frame

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [33]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Starvation, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Fundy manages to secure a visit with Wilbur.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Skeletal Frame

Fundy’s footsteps echo as he walks through the cold hallway. It’s creepy how he hadn’t even known that Schlatt had a prison built under his office. Schlatt sits in the somewhere in the office above him waiting for when Fundy comes back up. There’s a chill in the air and the entire place is more damp than he’s comfortable with. He clutches the key tightly and glances into each cell for the one housing Wilbur. Fundy turns down another hallway and takes a deep breath before continuing.

“Wilbur?” He calls again.

“Hello?” A voice quietly calls and Fundy hurries forward. It doesn’t take too long to find the cell where Wilbur sits.

Fundy fumbles with the keys before managing to unlock the door. Wilbur tilts his head up from his position on the floor. Fundy’s eyes linger on the way clothes hang off of Wilbur’s skeletal frame. His pale cheeks are hollow, his eyes are sunken and dull. It’s obvious that Schlatt hasn’t been kind. How long has Wilbur been starving? How long has it been since his last proper meal? Fundy should’ve brought something, found some way to sneak anything past Schlatt.

“What do you want?” asks Wilbur’s scratchy voice drawing Fundy from his thoughts.

“I-I needed to speak to you,” Fundy manages to stutter.

Wilbur slumps and puts all his weight against the stone wall behind him. His eyes shut for a long moment before he opens them and looks back at Fundy. “Go on.”

Fundy removes his hat and wrings it in his hands. “I-I can’t get you out, but I wanted to help somehow. I’m, I’m sorry for how I acted. I just, I, um, I don’t know what to say.” Fundy wipes at his face and looks away.

Wilbur hums. “And? You've sided with Schlatt this entire time”

Fundy sniffs and looks back at Wilbur. “I’m sorry,” He mumbles.

Wilbur’s face softens ever so slightly before hardening again. “Come closer.” Fundy shuffles forward and drops down. Wilbur begins to speak again. “Go into the pine just beyond Manburg. Wait until you’re found. They can decide what to do with you.”

Fundy nods vigorously. “Thank you, thank you so much. I- Just, thank you.”

Wilbur shuts his eyes again. “You should leave.”

  
_Shit._ Fundy scrambles to his feet and darts out of the cell, making sure to lock the door behind him. He can only hope that Schlatt won’t interrogate him. The fact that he was able to even get this meeting was incredible, he can’t afford to get caught now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I did a bit of research for this although not much seeing as I am very squeamish. Also, the end of the semester is coming and I am struggling. But yeah. I love all of you, take care of yourself. Go hydrate or something.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Hyperfixation Tumblr](https://maybetherefixations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
